


Get Dunked On!

by usermechanics



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Comedy, Dunk Tanks, Gen, Nico gets rekt, Schadenfreude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12488524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: Rin and Hanayo test their luck at a dunk tank. Nico could only hope they miss.





	Get Dunked On!

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't done a quick, fun fic in awhile, so I thought I'd blow off a bit of steam considering all of the midterm work that I have.

"Step right up! Come and dunk the number-one idol in the world!"

Nico, clad in her school swimsuit, shivered slightly, her hands pressed firmly against her hips in faux arrogance. Even if Nozomi had been proclaiming that it was completely possible to do, then how, after about two hours of sitting on her perch, was she still dry? Did nobody at Otonokizawa know how to aim a ball? Perhaps it was for the better, considering Nozomi's _motivations_ for getting people to actually aim for her. For 10000 yen, Nico had debased herself for this, and certainly it was money well spent if she never had to spend a single moment in the ice bath below. She was getting tired, and that water was definitely looking a bit stimulating.

Regardless, her reverie came to a close when she observed someone whom she knew quite well. Little Rin Hoshizora tugging her Hanayo along like always, the voracious brunette whimpering taciturnly at her friend tugging her along.

"Rin-chan! Oy!"

Rin stopped, Hanayo followed, the larger of the two bumping into the other; Rin, in a not-so-spectacular fashion, fell over, only to pick herself up, quickly brushing at what little scratches she had developed on her knees.

"Rin-chan! Are you okay?"

"Don't worry, Kayo-chin! I'm always fine."

Nico had grown slightly nervous, her eyes widening at the sight of the conversation between Nozomi and that devious little redhead. Rin was, to be blunt, the most athletic girl she'd ever met: visions of Rin performing backflip after backflip, Rin demolishing the staircase runs that constituted a good amount of µ's practice as if she only had to run a meter, even Rin at bat for publicity shoots had filled her imagination, and certainly if there was anyone who would send her into her aquatic abyss, it would be her. Taking a note from the soon-to-be pitcher's girlfriend, Nico whimpered.

_Please help me._

Whimpering was not enough for the unfortunate research club president, returning to reality as she overheard the conversation between the two Lily white members.

"So three pitches for four tickets? I only have two. I know! I'll give you both of these and I'll throw one ball, nya!"

Nico visibly shuddered at that comment. Not only was Rin going to pitch, but she had so much confidence in how she spoke; this wasn't wearing cute, wedding-like dresses for performances. No, this was sports. If there was anything Nico knew about Rin it was her love of sports which ran through her blood like her own adoration of idols. What was even worse for her, she saw the tickets exchanging hands. Either Kayo-chin had given her girlfriend the extra tickets, or she was so confident in her abilities that she needed only one toss.

Whatever the case may have been, Rin now had balls in her hands, which were to be directed at the target to send Nico into the waters below.

"Hai! Rin-chan, stand right here," Nozomi instructed, pointing at a location where Rin immediately stepped into, the cat-like girl scanning her surroundings and gauging what little breeze there was for the perfect toss.

"Rin-chan, I'll carry some of those if you want," Hanayo protested, knowing that Rin's arms were full and it would be a detriment to her. Rin, in response, tossed the two unnecessary shots into Hanayo's hands, a prelude of what was to come to Nico, and with Rin considered, _thrice._

Never had Nico prayed so intensely as before Rin tossed that first ball, knowing that it would be the last few moments that the little third-year had dry.

With the force of a railgun, Rin tossed the first ball at the target, clobbering its center; the perch which Nico had pulled itself under, leaving Nico to be a slave to gravity and take the plunge into the faux-Arctic waters. Nico screamed at the feeling of the cold, immediately splashing at the waters in an attempt to get out of there. It didn't matter that much to Rin, whom Nico at that moment saw as practically sadistic, jumping up and down with glee and hugging Hanayo at dunking her like that. The cold was everywhere and it hugged her like a vice and it was even in her hair.

"Nicocchi," Nozomi began, which drew a bit of ire from the dunked. "Rin-chan has two more shots."

Nope. No more. Nico wanted out. There was only one way outside of the tank, however, and that was by a ladder, its prongs sticking out of the wall. Maybe she could be freed if the door wasn't locked. Hence, Nico had begun her climb and, unfortunately, pushed and pulled against a locked door. Huffing, the little idol sat down on the perch, still slightly shaken by what Rin had done to her.

Rin didn't even give Nico time to breathe as the second ball was chucked with the same force and accuracy as the first, sending her once more into the water with a shriek and splashes.

"Rin-chan's a natural!" Nozomi exclaimed, taking in the sight of Nico shivering and splashing, almost as if she were, in a sense, drowning. She knew from classes before that Nico could swim quite well and she was drowning in nothing more than her own ego, which caused the medium to giggle, audible to all but the idol becoming acclimated to the frigid water.

Hands immediately grasped onto the rung and Nico pulled herself out for the second and hopefully final time, not even having the decency to sit upright; rather, she flopped onto the perch, belly against the warm, blue metal. At the very least, she could be warm for the few moments that she had to herself, in which Rin and Hanayo were, unbeknownst to her, talking amongst one another.

"Rin-chan, you're amazing," Hanayo commented, patting the redhead on the back. "Could you think you could help me dunk Nico?"

 _Oh no, even_ Hanayo's _getting into this._

What made it worse was that Nozomi knew that Hanayo wasn't exactly as athletic as Rin, and thus allowed her a few more centimeters of room; particularly, the brunette had taken a step forward, severely diminishing the distance between her and the target. It wouldn't have been fair if it weren't for the fact that Nozomi had placed the mark upon which Hanayo was standing for the weaker first-years.

Hanayo grasped a ball and Rin held onto Hanayo's wrist, while Nico could do nothing but watch as the master of the craft gave her girlfriend instructions on how to toss, complete with teaching her to throw from the hips. After a few minutes, Rin had stepped back, allowing the shy first-year to attempt her toss. It was her tickets, after all, so she deserved a toss.

Hanayo mirrored her girlfriend's actions, the ball sent towards the target with a force that even Nozomi didn't expect to be possible coming from her. It hit off-center, but it still hit with enough force that it sent Nico, once more, into the dunk tank.

Nico, in her position, belly-flopped into the water, her hands rubbing her stomach in lieu of splashing from the sheer pain that contact had caused. Nico was wincing, the poor idol attempting to keep herself mentally sound as she heard the sounds of her peers outside of the tank, laughing and having a gay old time at her expense. That was perhaps the point of being in there.

And, actually, it was pretty funny being dunked thrice in a row, in a cosmic sense. Not that Nico even cared. All she could do was watch back pats and hugs being given out between the first-years and the third-year. While all of the merriment was going on, she clambered onto the seat, just in time for Rin to drag Hanayo elsewhere, perhaps for some ramen and rice to celebrate. Nico closed her eyes and attempted to meditate for a few moments, but some other friends had decided to show up.

"Um, excuse me, how much for three shots?"

It was Umi, with Honoka and Kotori behind her. Nico groaned, knowing that she who asked was the former captain of the archery club.

All Nico could do was say her prayers.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked it!


End file.
